livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 27 3 2012
PollDump_27_3_2012 DJ VN? 5 Yes 0 No ...Kay. 7 Serious VN? 0 Not Serious VN? You lie curled, your head on your mother's lap. "Had another bad dream, darling?" She coos as she strokes your hair 4 "Mm-hmn" 3 "Nn-nn" She kisses you softly on the forehead. "Monsters this time? Vampires? Witches?" Her soft smile comforts you, and looking into her eyes makes you feel as if you're looking into a mirror. 1 "Vampires" 2 "Monsters" 3 "Witches" She laughs gently, and strokes your hair again. "They're scary, aren't they? Strong, mysterious, and dangerous." She stops stroking, and looks away from you, to her dresser. "Do you know what a Hunter is, babe?" She places her hand on yours 3 "Un-uhn" 3 "Uh-huh" "They're the ones that protect us from witches, monsters, vampires, demons..." Her gaze wanders to a ring on her dresser. "They're always watching over us...." 0 RRRRRRRRRNGGGGG... fuck my alarm 5 RRRRRRNNNNGGGRRRRRNNGGG OhfuckamIlateforclass? You bolt up, and stare around the room. There's no light seeping through the cracks in your venetian blinds, and you look at your alarm clock. 4AM. Must've set the alarm wrong again. 0 Go back to sleep 5 Get up early You grab your bra from your nightstand and put it on. Freeboobs are best boobs unless you're moving around. Heading down the hallway outside your room, you peer into your mother's room. She's sleeping soundly. 2 Head down and watch the telly 5 Head out for a walk You tie your shoulder length hair down behind your head in a messy ponytail, and tap on your shoes. You look up the stairs one last time, and then head out. 0 Up the street, to Cail's house 6 Down to the bakery, fresh bread! You walk, arms held tight around you because of the cold breeze that's shaking this autumn morning. You follow the sweet smell of slightly burnt grain, yeast, and sugar, until you come to a certain bakery, that's just barely visible from the road. 0 "Knock knock, LuLu here!" 5 Enter without notice You tiptoe in, hoping to get past the register before... "Isn't it a bit early for you to be hungry, Lucina?" A lanky man of middle age drops a basket on you, startling you and knocking you off balance. 1 "MrhphIwokeupearly" 4 Dust yourself off. "No, a lady is always in need of sustenance" At that, a loaf of sweetbread the size of your face plops into your lap. "There's ham in the cafe fridge, cheese is behind the counter. Don't eat too much or I'll charge ya, runt." The busy baker briskly steps off towards his array of ovens 0 "Thanks a bunch, Belen!" 4 "If it comes to that, I'll just babysit, as always, right?" You eat as you always do, whenever you wake up this early. You've always been hungrier than any girl you know, and most boys. You polish off the last few morsels, and wash it all down with black coffee. Looking up at the store clock, you notice that it's just about time to leave. You clean your dishes and head for the door 0 "Thanks for breakfast again, and tell Gera I'll see her after I get out of class!" 4 Leave silently The morning goes by as it always does. You leave before mom gets up, you get to school, and have no one to really talk to. Really, you do, but you don't say much deeper than "Oh hi" or "How's ____?" Its all routine... maybe today you'll... 3 Ditch class, have an adventure! 1 Stay in school. You >might< learn something During lunch, you hatch your plan. You climb down the side of the school building who's roof is closest to the ground. You're pretty well built, like your mother once was, but it's still tough. Reaching the ground, you jump, land, and dust off your pants. You feel a hand touch your back as you stand... 3 ROUNDHOUSE KICK 2 Freeze and turn slowly. You execute the maneuver, and knock whoever was touching you to the ground. Taking a closer look at the crumpled body behind you... 0 "C-Cail! I'm so sorry!" 5 "Oh, it's you. Why do you suck so much, Cail?" "L...L...Luci...all I wanted to do was..." His acting is terrible, but he's your friend (kinda). You help him up, and rub the section of his face that now has your foot imprinted into it. 3 "Why aren't you in class?" 1 "Wanted to join me?" "I saw you leaving, so I went out the front door. You know that they don't stop you, right?" You feel like a fucking moron. 4 "Yes." 0 "No." "Always taking the hard way out..." You and him end up wandering off campus, and decide to go back to your place. After all, you have the bigger TV. And more stuff. 4 Play My Little Assassin Can't Be This Deadly on the GammaBox in your room 0 Play A Certain Overpowered Spartan on the PlayKiosk 2 in the living room You pick up where you left off, with Cail watching you hope gracefully from building to building, try to save your Onii-chan. But before long, it's time for Cail's ass to go home, since he's scared of what his parents will do if he's caught not coming home on time. 1 Take a nap 3 Keep playing You finally get to the point where you kill Kuroneko Borgia- ah yes, that was satisfying. Happy with your progress, you shut the GammaBox off, and plop onto your bed. Your eyes wander to the ring your mother once wore, a memento of your father. Who was he, anyway? Mother doesn't talk about him much... 3 Go grab the ring 0 Leave it be The ring is small, with a pretty opaque red jewel seated in the center. It looks natural, uncut, and strangely has always been warm to the touch. You hold it tightly, hoping maybe to glean some knowledge of it's prior owner. 1 "Dad...." 4 "..." Fall asleep You wake up... in your own dream. It's like when you were a kid. There's a swirling miasma... but it's different. It's red, hot, and absolutely uncomfortable 0 But this time, you're not immobile. You get up, and wander around. 0 You step around splintered wood, then what you assume are musket balls. 0 The debris slowly upgrade into more complete rifles, cannons, and wooden pistols. 0 You start to climb a mountain of uncomfortably hot weaponized debris. 0 Tired (in your own dream?), you collapse, lying on the pile of wood and steel. 0 "You smell like your father, kid." A red hand pierces the miasma around you. 0 Taking it, you're lifted up to your feet. 0 You stare at a seated woman... no, she's all red and has horns crowning her angular face. 0 "And what brings you to my personal hell, Lucina Auctor, daughter of Coletell Auctor?" 2 The Hunt of the Outcast / Chapter 1 / TBC I said I would do one earlier. Arc VN? 3 Yes. 2 Fuck you, Arc. Pick your adventure. 0 Sword of the Hunter 1 Fall From Grace 3 Making shit up as we go along. Choose your flavor 3 Serious 1 Non-Serious Final question. Are you a boy or a girl? 1 Boy 1 Girl 3 I don't know Its dark. 5 Feel around. 0 Look around. Your hands grope at the air in front of you, trying desperately to find that light switch in the darkness. You don't exactly remember standing up from your bed exactly, but that wasn't much of a problem at the moment. As you reach around, your hand brushes past a curtain. 4 Open it, moonlight is good enough. 0 Keep searching for the light switch. Gripping the curtain, you sweep it aside letting the moonlight flood the room. It wasn't exactly a well decorated room or lavish in any sense of the word, but it was your room. The glimmer of something on the nightstand catches your eye. 0 Look outside the window instead. 7 Play with the object on the nightstand. A locket. Your father gave it to you years ago, just before leaving on a business trip. He hasn't come back since. Your mother still grieves over his loss, but something keeps you from drawing that conclusion just yet. 4 Open the locket. 0 Set it back down. Pressing down on the button at its top, it flips open in your hand. It was a simple locket, silver with just the bare minimum of engraving. What made this locket peculiar was its contents though. No picture or anything of the sort, but simply a glass bubble with a single petal of a flower inside. You didn't know from what flower, but it was quite pretty. 1 Stare at it some. 5 Close the locket. You should probably figure out what time it is. The locket snaps shut with a click. Setting it back on the stand, you let the chain trail in your hand for a moment before getting up. You barely make out the clock on the other side of the room. It was 2am. Seems like you woke up early again. 0 Try to go back to sleep. 4 Wander downstairs and get something to eat. You inch the door open, careful not to wake your mother up. With light steps, you make it downstairs and round into the kitchen. There was a fruitbasket on the table, but god knows how long that's been sitting there. 0 Pick up something from the basket anyway. 5 Dig through the fridge. Leftover meatloaf. Beer. More beer. Some pizza. And a lot of raw stuff. Not exactly the best things to keep you awake. You instantly rule out the meatloaf. 1 Beer. 0 Pizza. 3 Both. 1 Screw it, lets actually cook something. You pull out a single slice of pizza and a cold beer. Great thing to have at 2am. Sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, you slowly down both. 1 Maybe you should turn on the lights. 5 Go for a walk afterward. Throwing the empty bottle into the trash, you walk toward the door before looking down. Oh right, you were wearing only your underwear. You should probably fix that. 6 Fuck the walk, just go back to sleep. 2 Get dressed. You make it upstairs, and turn into your room. A light breeze greets you and you pat down your hair as it flies into your eyes. Wait a minute, you never opened your window. . . 4 Prepare yourself. . .somehow. 3 Look around your room. You raise your arms into a sort of pseudo kung-fu pose. You had no idea how to perform martial arts. In fact, you probably look very silly right now. Especially since you were striking the pose to thin air. A quick scan of the room reveals absolutely nobody or, hell, anything of interest. 1 Look around to see if everythings there. 10 Close the damned window. You make it across the room, and immediately shut the agape window. Strange, it wasn't windy so it couldn't possibly have been that. No signs of breaking and entering either. . . 5 Look around. 3 Just go to sleep. And a singularity destroys everything. 0 Didnt sleep last night. 8 MINDSET IS SET ON COLLAPSING RIGHT NOW